A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2/Gallery
Trapped in a cave TwilightAloneS2E26.PNG Lonely Twilight S2E26.png|All alone in the dark! Is anyone here S2E26.png|Her reflection is her only company. Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.PNG|Evil Cadance in the glass I see you S2E26.png|My, what big eyes you have. And now your prison S2E26.png|Popping out everywhere! Nopony will save you S2E26.png|You're mine now. *Evil smirk* Evil Cadance Chrysalis.png Desperate Twilight S2E26.png Dont you dare S2E26.png|Spartan Laser! Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png|Grrrrr.... Blast Shoot.PNG S02E26 Real Cadance.png|The real Cadance. Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"No, wait!" Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png|"Twilight!" Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You've got to believe me!" Twilight is not phased S2E26.png Twilight hears memory S2E26.png|Twilight hears an old memory. Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png|Cadance proves herself to Twilight Twilight ear drop S2E26.png|Ear drop and shrinking pupils: what can be more adorable than that? Twilight ear rise S2E26.png|Of course, we can't forget the cuteness when the ears perk back up. Twilight realising the real Princess Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png|The smile says it all. Twilight smiling S2E26.png|As it does here. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance reunite.png|"You do remember me!" Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png|Twilight and Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png Eerie sparkle S2E26.png|When in darkness, always head for the light Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png|Cadance's eyes Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png|Exit! This Day Aria Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Flower S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|"This day is going to be perfect." Its Ursala.png|"The kind of day which I dreamed ..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'since I was small' S2E26.png|"... since I was small." Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|Despite being the fake Cadance, she still looks cute with that expression. see I look...png Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png|"Everypony will gather round and say I look lovely in my gown" Chrysalis singing 2.png|Evil Cadance S02E26 Evil eyes.png|The eyes of evil ... S02E26 Cadance gems.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png|A race against time Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake ..." Twilight and Cadance S2E26.png|"... with all my friends to celebrate." Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png|"My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all." Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress!" Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png|"Vows ..." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|... well I'll be lying when I say." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"That through any kind of weather." Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together." Hat in the air S2E26.png|"The truth is..." Hat being hit by magic S2E26.png|"... I don't care for him at all!" The hat's remains S2E26.png|Nooo.. Me Lucky Hat! Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png|"No I do not love the groom!" Shadow at the ceiling S2E26.png|"In my heart there is no room!" Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|"But I still want him to be..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|"... all mine!" Twilight and Cadance 2 S2E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." S02E26 Twilight and Cadance run.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"... to one who wants to use him." Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"Not care for, love and cherish him each day." Twilight scared face S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 3 S2E26.png Twilight unsure S2E26.png|Twilight unsure at what Cadance will do next. Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." S02E26 Cadance mine cart.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Twilight looking S2E26.png Twilight touched S2E26.png|Twilight touched at how much Cadance loves Shining Armor. Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 4 S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor ..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"... I'll be there very soon!" Twilight and Cadance S2E26.PNG S02E26 Mine cart ride.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png TwilightLookDownS2E26.PNG|Close-up of Twilight S2E26 Twilight Cadance flying.png|My love will take flight! Cadance wings spread S2E26.png Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|"Cadance" entering the wedding. Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|Funny how nopony notices the lyrics coming out of Cadance's mouth. Chrysalis close up 2.png S02E26 Splitscreen1.png|Hurry! S02E26 Splitscreen2.png Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|At least this green isn't his natural eye color. S02E26 Splitscreen3.png|The lie and the truth. Mine all mine.png Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png|Evil princess. Confronting Queen Chrysalis Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|"We're never going to save him!" Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_1_S2E26.png|"You're not going ANYWHERE." Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_2_S2E26.png|One of us ... Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_eyes_S2E26.png|EEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!!! Princess Celestia not notice S2E26.png|Princess Celestia looking cute as always. Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Wedding...crashed! S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png|This wedding is a sham! Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E25.png|"It's official: she's lost her mind." S02E26 What did she say.png|A slip of the tongue. Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png|"Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png|What a drama queen. Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png|Oh she knows that voice. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png|'I'm' the real Cadance! Cadance surprised S2E25.png|"WHAT?!" Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|"But how did you escape my bridesmaids!?" Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_3_S2E26.png Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Solving a problem like a Princess. Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_distracted_S2E26.png|Go Fetch! Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_jump_after_the_bouquet_S2E26.png|I hope they dont land on something sharp. Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|That's how its done. S02E26 Wedding sham.png|Face-off. Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|"I don't understand." Applejack be two S2E26.png|"How can there be two of them?" Really Applejack... S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png|She's a Changling! Time to reveal yourself.png|Glowing eyes! S02E26 Chrysalis sheds her disguise.png|Dropping the mask ... Chrysalis Terrorize! Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Bright green light is scary! Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Nope. ChangelingQueen.PNG S02E26 Cadance shadowed over.png|"Right, you are Princess!" Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|The queen sure looks weird alright. Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png|Those vibrant, emerald green eyes! They really are mesmerizing! Queen_of_Changelings S2E26.png|Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings. Chrysalis pleased.png I doubt that.png|Oh no, it's Story of the Blanks all over again! Seriously, look at those hooves! Princess Cadance witness S2E26.png|Cadance see's Shining Armor is under the control of the queen. Princess Cadance determined S2E26.png|Cadance determined to take back Shining Armor. Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis blocks Cadance's way. Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png|Serious. Vexus2.png Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis gloating S2E26.png|He's under MY control! Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png|*GASP* Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|"Not my Shining Armor!" Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis forgot to take Princess Celestia into account. S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|Put your game face on! S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png ChrysalisandCelestia.png|One shall stand, one shall fall! S02E26 Celestia beam.png|Celestia used Solar Beam! ForcesCollideS2E26.PNG|Anyone else reminded of DBZ? CelestiaS2E26.PNG|The steadfast Princess. Chrysalis fighting Celestia.png Princess Celestia realize S2E26.png|Oh no. CelestiaLosingS2E26.PNG S02E26 Celestia defeated.png|Celestia defeated. Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png|It worked...! Queen_Chrysalis_smiling_S2E26.png|Say cheese! Chrysalis is more powerful then Celestia.png Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png S02E26 Main 6 determination.png|Let's do this! rarity dropping her bridemaids.PNG|What about the dresses...?! poor rarity.PNG|Rarity looking a little embarrassed at herself. The Main 6 vs. the Changelings Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png|Uh oh. Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|This can't be good. Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold down to your hooves! Changelings attacking S2E26.png|An army of changelings is attacking! Changelings striking down S2E26.png Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|A few bumps but no bruises. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Rarity a tad upset at Applejack. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. Changeling swarm S2E26.png S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now ... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png|"It's time to do this the hard way." TwoRainbowDashesS2E26.PNG Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|Two Rainbow Dashes?! Rainbow clone.png|What happened to Rainbow Dash being "The One and Only" Changeling Rainbow pushing Rainbow Dash S2E26.png Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png Rainbows clones.png|Henge no Jutsu. TwilightShockedS2E26.PNG|Say what? S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png S02E26 Too many Twilights.png|Pony bunshin no jutsu! Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves ... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png FluttershyScaredS2E26.PNG S02E26 Fluttershy versus fluttershies.png|At least we know who's the REAL Fluttershy. SheWentThatWayS2E26.PNG|Uh.... DUR! I'm one of you! Let's go get 'em! Dur! FluttershyCloseCallS2E26.PNG|Can't believe that actually worked ... Rainbow Dash clones S2E26.png Rainbow Dash clones scaring Fluttershy S2E26.png|Quadruple Rainbow Dashes all the way, all the time! Real Rainbow Dash ready to kick S2E26.png|Real Rainbow Dash on third. S02E26 Rainbow Dash Jodan Sokuto Geri.png|JODAN SOKUTO GERI! S02E26 Rainbow Dash Shoryuken.png|SHO-RYU-KEN! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png|You saved my plot there! Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, this isn't Twilight! S02E26 Applejack and changling.png|Anyone reminded of Alien? Twilight with changeling Twilight S2E26.png Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png|Turning the changeling back to normal. Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|Applejacks! Applejacks everywhere! Shooting changeling Applejack S2E26.png Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Real me! REAL ME!" Twilight and Applejack 2 S2E26.png S02E26 Pinkie Pie and changling.png|You're funny-looking! Changeling as Rarity S2E26.png|Amused. Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Still amused. Changeling as Fluttershy S2E26.png|Still amused. Pinkie giggling S2E26.png|She is such a happy pony. Pinkie 'do me' S2E26.png|"Do me! Do me!" Changeling as Fluttershy 2 S2E26.png|Sure, why not? Changeling as Pinkie S2E26.png|Tada! S02E26 Pinkie Unamused.png|That don't impress me much. S02E26 Pinkie Unimpressed.png|"... Meh ... I've seen better." S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 1.png|Say hello to my little pony! S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 2.png|'Five rounds rapid.' And it cost 400,000 bits to fire Twilight for 12 seconds. S02E26 Rainbow Dash attack.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! S02E26 Applejack attack.png|Applejack KICK! S02E26 Fluttershy attack.png|Fluttershy ... trip ... S02E26 Rarity attack.png|Rarity PUNCH! S02E26 Twilight Sparkle attack.png|Twilight Sparkle BEAM! S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|Pinkie Pie CANNON! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Show me ya moves! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png S02E26 changling army.png|The building's been compromised... S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides. The Power Of Love Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|Princess Celestia waking up to a surprise...And also looking slightly derpy. S02E26 Celestia coccooned.png|Not a pleasant way to wake up ... Chrysalis walking S2E26.png Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png|"You won't get away with this!" Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png|Speak of the devil. Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png|"You were saying?" Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|"You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png|"Go!" Changelings going through door S2E26.png|"Feed!" Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png S02E26 Chrysalis taunts the ponies.png|If you had listened to her, you all wouldn't be in this mess. Ha! S02E26 Twilight hoof slap.png|DON'T touch me ... S02E26 Chrysalis boasts.png|Chrysalis never seems to stop making cheap shots. Applejack 'sorry' S2E26.png|"Sorry, Twi." Twilight 'It's not your fault' S2E26.png|"It's not your fault. She fooled everypony." Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png|"I did, didn't I?" Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png|I'll give you two bits for this window! Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png|"This day has been just ..." Chrysalis singing.png|"... perfect." S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|"The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small." Doctor Whooves, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png|"Everypony I'll soon control." S2E26_-_Captured_Guards.PNG|"Every Stallion, Mare and Foal." Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png|"Who says a girl ..." Chrysalisandchangelings.png|"... can't really have it all?" S2E26 Canterlot occupied.png|Our darkest hour. Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos.png|Chaos is a wonderful thing! Queen_Chrysalis_being_cute_S2E26.png|Who said supervillains can't be adorable? SneakyTwilightS2E26.PNG CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.PNG Rescue Cadance S2E26.PNG|Twilight frees Cadance. Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Thank you, Twilight. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|I'm here...I'm here. S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png|Please ... wake up ... Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Embracing her Shining Armor. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|Oh my head. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|Cadance with a beautiful smile. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor scared S2E26.png|Scary Queen approaching! Its all over.png Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Fearless. Shining magic not found.png Shining Armor can't S2E26.png|Shining Armor can't recreate the spell. Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Shining Armor struggling to use his magic. Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Now is not a good time for hugs. Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Shining Armor finally looks serious. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png|Whoa we were not expecting this. S02E26 - The Power of Love.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png|These horns of ours are burning pink, their loud roar tells us to grasp happiness ... Chrysalis Huh.png|Didn't see that one coming... S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash.png|'Erupting Burning Shining Shield Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken!' Cadance power and Shining.png S02E26 Two hearts become one.png|Join as one heart. Taste the Love.png|Now that's an undignified defeat. S02E26 Changlings ejected.png|You jerks have overstayed your welcome, now GET OUT! Chrysalis's defeat.png|Hasta la vista, Chrysalis. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor.png|The power of love triumphs! Cadance and Shining Armor reunited S2E26.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor embrace.png S02E26 Twilight helps up Celestia.png S02E26 Twilight and Celestia resume.png|"You have a real wedding to put together." Twilight will do S2E26.png|Will do Princess. Preparations and the royal wedding Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|Yum! Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Triple YAY! Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Haters Gonna Hate. Twilight squee! S2E26.png|Squee! Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Twilight and Shining Armor. Twilight notice crooked S2E26.png|Hmmm? Looks a bit crooked to me. Twilight fix that S2E26.png|Let me fix that. MLPFIMShiningArmorTwilightSparkle.PNG|OCD kicks in again. Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png Twilight's Parents S2E26.png|Twilight's and Shining's parents: Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Twilight's mother crying S2E26.png Twilight's mother dabbing eyes S2E26.png Bridlemaid Fluttershy S2E26.png Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A one, two, three, four. Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|'Cutie Mark Crusaders Flower Fillies! YAY!' Cadance walking S2E26.png|Here comes the bride. Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png|"Seriously, though." Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png|"I get why the queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you,..." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 2 S2E26.png|"...but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?" Shining Armor talking S2E26.png|"I tell her that she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty good sister too." Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Shoeshine as one of the guests Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Rarity with tears S2E26.png|Rarity teary-eyed. Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png|"And after I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png|"She's not looking, right?" Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png|Nope! On goes the hat! Applejack making a face S2E26.png|"Still not looking?" Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png Princess Cadance with Shining Armor S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza... " Cadance 'Princess Cadance is fine' S2E26.png|"Princess Cadance is fine." Princess Celestia hmm S2E26.png|"Hmm." How dare you interrupt me. Princess Celestia marrying S2E26.png|Princess Celestia looks cool in this shot. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png Spike with wedding rings S2E26.png|"May we have the rings please?" Spike and the rings S2E26.png|Here you go. Ring on Cadance's horn S2E26.png|"I now pronounce you mare..." Ring on Shining Armor's horn S2E26.png|"...and colt." Shining Armor & Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png‎|Love: check. Marriage: check. Baby in baby carriage: not yet. Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us." Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png|"Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|You may kiss the bride! Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png|"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue!" Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png|Oh yeah! Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png|I've been waiting for this moment. Rainbow Dash about to do the sonic rainboom S2E26.png Sonic rainboom S2E26.png|SONIC RAINBOOM! Sonic rainboom over Canterlot S2E26.png|Rainbow must have been practicing. She did that so easily. Rainbow Dash 'Best. Wedding.' S2E26.png|"Best. Wedding." Rainbow Dash 'Ever!' S2E26.png|"Ever!" The reception Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png|The dance starts. Cadance and Shining Armor slow dancing S2E26.png|Their first dance as husband and wife. Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|Look who's tardy to the party! Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Hello everypony. What did I miss?" Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png|Go, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png|Squee! Pinkie Pie pulling up Vinyl Scratch S2E26.png|Hey guys! I found where she's been hiding since Season 1! Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 (alternate view).png|Set the record ... Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png|... and then play! DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png|Begin the music! Pinkie holding microphone with mouth S2E26.png|Here you go, Twilight. Spinning microphone S2E26.png S02E26 Twilight sings.png|Love is in bloom! Twilight with microphone S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png DJ Pon-3 Eyes.png|DJ-Pon3's eyes! S02E26 Party time.png|I wanna party! I wanna samba! Rarity dance S2E26.png|Rarity has some moves. s02e26_weddingdance.png|Luna's rocking out Pinkie eating cake S2E26.png|Pinkie eating cake. Picture of Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.PNG|Mmph...This cake is amazing! Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddler S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png|Dancing like Discord? Huh. Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png|Everyday I'm Shufflin Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png|Spike and Sweetie Belle. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Rarity and Fancy Pants.PNG Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor at coach.png|Thanks for everything ... Shining Armor talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"Love you, Twilie." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png|"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F." S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor embrace.png|I'll always be with you ... Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|"Oh!" Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.PNG AboutToTossBouquetS2E26.PNG S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png|Bouquet toss! Who's the lucky mare? Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png S02E26 Rarity shove.png|!!! S02E26 Rarity bulldozer.png|OUTTA MY WAY! Rarity with bouqet S2E26.png|That bouquet is MINE!!! S02E26 Rarity and annoyed ponies.png|Eh hehehehe ... Rarity levitating the bouquet S2E26.png Carriage leaving S2E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Now this was a great wedding." Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png|Spike telling the main 6 about his plan for the bachelor party (which he should have done before the wedding). SpikeSeesYouS2E26.PNG Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Whatever Spike! S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png|A little late on the bachelor party, Spike ... Fireworks in the sky S2E26.png|As the fireworks decorate the sky, the season has officialy ended. Miscellaneous Script excerpt This Day s02e26.jpg|Script excerpt from Meghan McCarthy's Twitter Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.jpg|Preview image with Shining Armor looking happy and having normal eyes, unlike in the episode Category:Season 2 episode galleries